


Predatory Futanari MILF Reunion

by Infinite_Volume



Series: That Cutie is a Predatory Futanari Girl, Too! [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Beach Sex, Bikinis, Breeding, Cock Worship, Destruction, F/F, Flooding, French Kissing, Futa on Futa, Futanari, Growth, Hyper Growth, Incest, Large Cock, Love, MILFs, Macro Cock, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Ocean Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Penis Growth, Penis Size, Precum, Property Destruction, Pubic Hair, Size Kink, Squirting, Streaming, Terraforming, Vaginal Fingering, World lore, ball worship, cock growth, cum flood, cum geyser, cum pollution, excessive cum, excessive precum, extreme cum, fat labia, fucking earth, hyper, hyper balls, hyper cock, hyper cum, macro balls, macro growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Volume/pseuds/Infinite_Volume
Summary: [Commissioned Work] A continuation of Teterun's erotic manga "That Cutie is a Predatory Futanari Girl," from the perspective of the two main characters: Chiyo and Maya. Many years after their story as told by Teterun, and after the birth of their daughter Nao, two super-cock futanari reunite on Maya's private beach to relive the hyper-sized orgies of their youths. The two of them have grown a lot since young adult hood. Now over the age of 40, Maya has unlocked her dick's potential to grow to monstrous sizes leagues beyond anything she could have imagined or wish for in her youth. Her wife and rival, Chiyo, is the only other futanari that Maya knows of with an erection powerful enough to match her own. Together, they recklessly allow their dicks to become fully erect and stain the Pacific ocean white - but that's just foreplay!
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: That Cutie is a Predatory Futanari Girl, Too! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1215702
Kudos: 19





	Predatory Futanari MILF Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read Teterun's original work, you can read it here: https://e-hentai.org/g/1004570/989b91267b/
> 
> As previously mentioned, this fan-work is part of a series involving my OC Nao: The lovechild of the two characters featured in this work.

Hyper-sized futanari are, in the scope of the world’s population, a relatively rare breed. While futanari are outnumbered by penis-less women at a rate of over ten-to-one, most of those futanari are people of modest endowment. What “modest” means to a futanari, however, falls far outside the range of what the rest of humanity – even all of the animal kingdom – would call “modest.” Whether with heaving, thigh-parting testicles or internal, biological micro-processors capable of outputting kilograms of spunk, the vast majority of futanari have cocks at least the size of horses. At full maturity, it’s uncommon to find a futanari without the ability to lean down and throat their own throbbing meat. Even more commonly, they don’t have to bend down at all. Some even have to strain their backs, straightening themselves past what is comfortable just to come close at licking the underside of their glans. These women pass as unremarkable, at least to other futanari.

Within a population so outlandishly hung, only the truly enormous stand out. Those are the ones that get called “hyper.” It’s those futanari – ones with dicks bigger than their own bodies, bigger than a van, or even bigger than a train – that get to enjoy the fullest pleasures of living as walking spunk volcanoes. Those hyper-endowed gals often get so sucked into the depths of the pleasures available to them that they live lives of nonstop sex and hookups with whoever isn’t immediately intimidated. Naturally, this draws supersized futanari together. In many cases, they never settle down. Their insatiable lust drives them from partner to partner.

In some cases, though, what starts out as a challenge or a hookup can turn into something steady. Then, out of that steady relationship, the inheritable traits of two hyper-endowed futanari come together and form a new, even more outrageously enormous life. Whatever genetic markers control for the size of “male” sexual organs in futanari, recent research suggests that those chunks of DNA accumulate linearly in successive generations. What’s more, a special and rare “hyper gene” amplifies the effect of all inherited size. That’s what defines a hyper.

In the past, the hyper gene was incredibly rare. Across the entire planet, the girths, lengths, and virilities of futanari erections also used to be much less extreme. The futanari of every successive generation have only gotten larger as human history progressed. It has only been the with advent of the internet and widespread globalization that hyper-endowed individuals from isolated communities could finally meet and breed to their hearts content, sharing their hyper genes and the accumulated size-boosting DNA their ancestors had gathered. Hyper-endowed mothers, insatiable demons of lust, searched far and wide for partners to produce offspring even more incredibly blessed and powerful than themselves.

On the beach of a privately owned resort that we find one such lucky mother, staring at her phone from underneath the shade of a broad umbrella.

“Ohhh, my precious Nao, you’ve grown up so big…” she coos while gently rubbing the bulge in her tight swimsuit.

“ _Eheheh_ ,” the voice of her daughter came through the phone’s speakers at full volume. “ _I think that these toys might not be big enough to fit in my cock anymore.”_

“And you’ve got so much more growing to do, Nao.”

Urushibara Maya, a dazzlingly rich woman in her late 30s, was entranced by the screen in front of her. She had lived apart from her daughter for Nao’s entire life. That was the arrangement that Maya had had with Nao’s other mother – Hashimoto Chiyo. After the month-long, two-girl orgy that produced the zygote that would eventually grow and mature into their daughter Nao, the two mothers mutually decided to lead separate lives.

Chiyo had, for the longest time before her fateful encounter with Maya, been a predatory lass with profoundly deep potential. She duped thick-bodied women on the streets into sex that changed their lives and their sexual needs forever. Although she hadn’t yet unlocked the true, hidden, enormous potential of her hyper-sized cock, Chiyo lived the lifestyle of a someone with a whale-sized erection in every sense. Maya, who had been born into exceptional means and with exceptional size, spent her young adult life after her sexual awakening searching high and low for girls just like Chiyo to take in. Maya had intended to train Chiyo’s cock into something worthy of belonging to the one she’d call her “rival.” While she was successful in that respect, all of the work that went into realizing that dream of creating a super-dicked partner – the work that revealed Chiyo as a hyper too – also created Nao.

“You’re so much bigger than I was at your age, darling. You’ll outgrow even me, some day.”

As Maya continued to spy lecherously her daughter’s stream under the anonymity of the net, her hands continued to explore the surface of her tightly fitted bikini. Its purple, shining fabric stretched over every curve of her obscenely bulbous testes. The skin of her taut, full sack spilled out far beyond the tiny confines of her thong bottoms. She’d, for nearly an entire month, neglected shaving. Really – it was less that she had neglected shaving as a personal responsibility and more that she neglected to giver her army of maids the task. Maya’s sack was so enormous – so weighty and massive – that it would be impossible for her alone to reach even a tenth of its surface area with a razor. At this stage in Maya’s life and journey towards being a super-cock futa, one of a handful of hypers who stretch the limits of their sexual potential beyond global records every week, it took twelve maids just to shave her clean within an hour. It was such a dreadfully arduous task for her, especially when she would much rather spend that time railing a maid than being serviced by them. Having her balls, taint, and ass shaved lead to heaps of worship that she could enjoy being lathered on her sex, but as her libido grew week by week Maya was beginning to lose control of herself. Any time a cute little newbie servant hung around Maya for too long, she invariably ended up cumflated and gaping. Seeing as how shaving a vigorously shaking and ever-expanding scrotum was a dangerous task, Maya had simply elected to go untrimmed for a while. Truth be told, she was beginning to like looking at herself like this. There was nothing wrong with admiring her body’s natural form.

“Oh, _god_ …” Maya panted as she continued to stroke the scratchy, stubbled surface of her throbbing sack. “Mommy is so proud of you, Nao. We’ll see each other again someday; I promise.”

How wonderful it was, Maya thought, that her beloved, purebred futanari child could explore the ever-expanding limits of her body for the first time. This wonderful thing called “live streaming” let Nao broadcast every twitch of her cock as its size filled fuller to newer and bigger sizes nearly every day. There wasn’t a single broadcast that Maya wasn’t pleased to see her daughter reach a new personal best in either length or semen output. The VODs became a permanent record of Nao’s sexual development that all could enjoy, and a twisted “family album” for Nao’s mother to obsess over. Maya reveled in viewing them. She’d been there from the very start of her daughter’s very public development. Every night, she’d rewatch old streams, masturbating for hours and growing to new lengths with her daughter. Maya’s sexual appetite hadn’t been this high since the time she spent conceiving Nao, even accounting for the gradual and unyielding growth in Maya’s baseline libido since then.

And there Maya was, thinking about Chiyo again. Maya’s heart panged. She wanted desperately to see her love – her prize-winning, breeding-worthy mate – yet again. Chiyo did, every month or so, make the trip out to Maya’s secluded property to relive the two-person, pool-filling orgy that lead to their daughter’s conception. Fortunately for Maya, her love had arranged for another visit on that very day.

Maya had dismissed her entire waitstaff just so that her and Chiyo would have miles of beach to themselves. Two lovers – nobody else. It would be magical. Magical, and so deeply, incredibly satiating. Maya had been shiveringly lustful all morning, and watching Nao’s livestream only made it worse. She had let a sloppy batch of cum brew and concentrate in her balls all morning, putting off her 7:00 masturbatory hour just to surprise Chiyo when she inevitably came by. Going so long without cumming, and with her sex packed up into such a condensed form, taxed both Maya’s physical and mental fortitude. It took every ounce of strength she had in her to keep the yards tucked into the explosively expansive tool that gurgled aggressively atop her thighs. Against her better judgement, she continued to watch Nao jerking it for tips, licking her jism off her cream-coated shaft like an ice-cream cone, and spreading the petite but fat-lipped pussy that she inherited from Chiyo.

“ _Mmmmmmphh_ …” Maya groaned. Her eyes darted around the beach, looking every which way for signs that Chiyo had finally arrived but to disappointing results. Normally, Chiyo would have been there by now. Maya’s strength was waning rapidly. “M-maybe if I just squirt out some precum, that’ll relieve the pressure _._ ” She was giving herself permission to get erect. It was a flimsy, ad-hoc excuse that she knew probably wouldn’t keep herself from cumming for real, but she felt as though she had to draw an imaginary stopping point so that she could justify a little bit of masturbation. The likelihood that Maya would stop before a climax was, even putting it generously, about as likely as a snowstorm hitting her private beach on that hot July late-morning.

Setting her phone down on the seat of the spa chair she laid on, Maya kept her eyes glued to Nao as she yanked the pointlessly thin bikini bottom to the side. With it out of the way, her cock could begin to grow while fully revealed and basking in the sun’s warm rays. It was a healthily fat half-chub at this point, filled partially with blood pumped in as a result of Maya’s excited fantasies. Still, it wasn’t full enough to stiffen and point up to the sky. It was covered in thick veins that grew thicker as she aged, and the base of it was covered in the same prickly, semi-tangled jungle as her sack. Her shaft alone could eclipse her thigh with its girth, if her thighs weren’t already completely covered by the spilling flesh of her twitching, sperm-filled sack. Her dick laid heavily on her scrotum, exchanging throbs and rumbles that only excited each part of her kit further. Each one of her testes, at the baseline size they’d grown at her ripening age of 37, had the footprint of a standing shower. Her fattening, foot-long rod looked almost comically small in comparison, but that comparison would only last for a few moments longer. When Maya got erect, she got erect _hard_ and _fast_.

Releasing the tension of her kegel muscles, loosening her well-toned pelvic floor, Maya allowed some life to start pouring into her awoken shaft. Her continued focus and clenching was, at times, the only thing standing between her and a cracked bedroom ceiling. Fortunately, her deep bank account gave Maya lots of time and space to find her strength without leaving her destitute. She wrecked countless roofs as a young adult, and the damage she could cause only increased with her age. With all the vigor of a startled blowfish, Maya’s cock puffed up to a size better fitting of her high status as futanari royalty. From around one foot in length to two yards in length, her shaft burst upward so violently that it snagged the beach umbrella that had been shading her and tore it clean out of the ground. The mushroom flare of her glans, however, made a fine enough umbrella on its own. Her cock was an inhumanly thick thing, but the lip of her crown throbbed even wider. The slightly bumpy flesh underside it was a beautiful contrast against the supple, smooth, squeezable skin of the rest of her erection’s head.

“ _Oh…_ ” Maya marveled at herself, never tiring of drinking in the view of the beastly hyper-cock she’d nurtured and grown since adolescence. “What a cute little thing it is in this stage…”

Years ago, this might have been as large as her cock could grow. It was silly to Maya now to think back on the time when she went around cities and counties looking for other enormous dicks and weak-willed women to gape, all with a prick a few inches smaller than this. She used to feel like a goddess with her story-tall shaft. The day she met Chiyo, her most wildly passionate erection was just around that size. Even though Maya had long, long since out-developed erections of this size, she didn't dislike fooling around a little like this. In fact, palming off in this way was almost a relaxing experience. In this form, she could savor the sensations of tiny fingers gripping her pudgy cockflesh, caressing individual veins before they grew so large and wide that a truck could be driven through them.

Maya let out a moan as her hands explored more and more of her shaft, sharing their heat with it and warming her cock up nicely. The rest of her body, however, was beginning to feel chilly. The wide shadow cast by her fleshy pillar covered more of her up than that unearthed umbrella had. While the underside of Maya's throbbing shaft soaked in the rays, it left the rest of her behind an eclipse. To remedy this, she shuffled her legs out from beneath her bushy, rumbling, cum-brewing orbs and planted her toes in the sand. Slowly, she shifted her thousand-pound sex-meat down from the sky and stood up straight. Now, she could enjoy a view of the ocean and the beach's rising tide as she jerked her mammoth-level schlong.

Almost immediately forgetting her self-imposed stopping point, Maya started to work her cock, kneading into its pudgy surface with the heel of her palm. Plenty of precum was already flowing out, parting the fleshy tunnel of her cumvein like a slack firehose bursting full with the immense pressure of an open hydrant. The bottomless storage tanks in her sack churned with life, tingling between her legs as the sand around her feet drank up her pre. The dry, bright, hot sands darkened and cooled as it absorbed more and more of her cock snot. Not even the rising tide could compare to the wetting power of Maya's slobbering tool. Before too long, her precum had fully saturated the sands directly under her feet. The gumminess of her erection's sperm-speckled drool turned the wet Earth into something approximating mud. The sticky, fluid-coated particles under Maya’s drooling cum-cannon were heavier than the dry grains around them. This made the sand beneath Maya sink slightly into the ground, allowing a shallow reef of goop to form. Maya shivered as the hot, sticky liquid warmed up her ankles.

" _Mmmph…_ " she grunted, doubling down on the vigor of her massage. " _I-I can cum just a little…_ "

Fully giving in to the overwhelming screams of her libido, Maya lurched down to get a meaty grip on the tender bottom of her spunk cannon. Her fingers gripped and squashed the tube of her urethra, pumping out a rope of pre with immense hydraulic force. By the power of Maya's flexing shaft and squeezing hands, her rod's spray was able to reach all the way to the shoreline. As the waves crashed into the sands and crept up slowly with the last of their momentum, their foaming waters rinsed over Maya’s syrupy ejaculate. As the water receded, it carried Maya’s precum back into the ocean with it.

Maya continued to knead and stroke her member. The rushing steam of pre welling up her fountain-like cock tickled her palms, hinting at only a fraction of the flooding capacity of her endlessly dripping meat. By squeezing her balled up fist into the trembling cumvein of her turgid cock, Maya was able to briefly stop its pipe-bursting flow. Globs of precum thicker than watermelons distended her elastic urethra, pining for lightspeed release as soon as her fists moved out of the way. As the pressure welled and welled, Maya’s ability to hold the load back diminished greatly. In sheer defiance of her will to contain it, Maya’s goo tube sprung back wide open to bring down its internal pressure. A shot of precum – even bigger and thicker than the last – shot past the sands like a meteor falling from space and crash-landed into waters so deep they’d cover Maya’s head. A warmth shot through the interior of her cock as its sore muscles returned to a more relaxed state, the same way her thighs burned after squatting with the gigaton weight of her boulder-busting womb batterer. That warmth helped fuel Maya’s quickening climb toward release.

She worked herself up into an even more fervid trance, wishing to paint more and more of Mother Earth in her slippery, self-generating lube. Nutting into her Olympic size pools or into the miles-wide reservoirs on her property were nothing in comparison to the bliss Maya derived from painting the Earth with her hyper cock’s plentiful drippings. The currents of the Pacific would carry her penile snail trail throughout every ocean ecosystem between Japan and the United States. The nutrients of her precum would be taken up by millions upon millions of bottom feeders, then be carried up the food chain before reaching human diets. Maya, in her own mind, was generously feeding the planet. Spurting out her juice into the ocean was an act of charity, and that thought helped her psyche herself up for an immense climax.

She whispered encouraging words into the flesh of her cock. Her face sunk into it, muffling all of her words to the point of incomprehensibility. Falling to her knees, Maya could feel an uncontrollable pressure building within her balls. Even if she had been able to stop her arms from pumping and her thighs from squeezing the milk from her tense and overfilled sack, the coming orgasm couldn’t be stopped. Holding back the pleasuring assault of her limbs would only ruin the fun of things – not keep her from blowing. Ready to ride out whatever core-shaking power her orgasm had in store for her, Maya shook her body with all the energy her tired muscles would muster. Jerking such an enormous thing was a full-body workout, and every mature, luscious curve of her motherly body jiggled unrestrained.

As she felt the strength in her arms start to give out, Maya let go of the flexing hold her kegel muscles had on the base of her shaft. She let gravity take hold on the dense-as-lead mass of her enormous cock and fell flat against the wet, cemented sands that had absorbed so much of her precum. Pointed out towards the horizon, her urethra opened wide like the gun barrel of a mortar as a charge of white goo rocketed up from its depths.

_GLOOOUURSHHPPHPHH!_

Their burning shaft erupted in a messy, conical spray of cum. Maya’s orgasms were often like this now – excessively sloppy from the literal years that her urethra has spent yanked open by the continuous, sometimes multi-day orgasms that she sustained in her younger years. Now when Maya came the lips on her stretched-out cock would undulate, shifting between opening wide and narrowly closing, sometimes clapping wetly against each other as her cock spurted out in every which direction. The muscles of her cumvein had long since been overused to the point that they could be compared the elastic band of a 10-year-old pair of sweatpants. Maya’s urethra could barely shut closed these days. Only when her arousal was at its peak, when the stretching and expansive capacity of her cock reached new and unseen heights, were the tissues in her rod pulled taut enough to cum like she did as a teen.

If there was one way that Maya knew to ratchet up her orgasm and stiffen up her perpetually half-drooping cock, it was giving a little bit of love to the magical gland pulsing against the wall of her ass. While her arms were still weak, shaking from her erection’s continued ocean-staining release, they weren’t too weak to shift behind her back for a lighter, localized massage. Her ass opened up rather easily, conditioned from decades of anal play to loosen at the touch of its mistress’s balled-up fist. While she buried her face deep into the rumbling pillow of her cum cannon, her nostrils sealing against its pheromone-emitting pores, Maya mindlessly punched her prostate with as much power as she could muster. On contact, she could feel the rest of her body respond. Her spine arched further than her penile orgasm had made her lurch. Her plump-lipped pussy squirted in joy, and the toasty meat of her stretched-out cumvein burned even hotter as it stretched wider and wider to accommodate the increased flow. True to Maya’s goal, the messy plume of white erupting from her cock straightened out slightly. The focused fire of her impregnating beam reached out into more distant waters than before, so far now that she’d feel uncomfortable swimming to the ends of its influence without a raft.

As her sctorum drained, the beach in front of her turned whiter and wobblier. The viscous baby batter that her buckshot cock rained down coated every grain of sand between her and the ocean, and for yards out both to the left and right. In less than a minute, the landscape around her seemed to change from summer beach to glossy winter wonderland. The brilliant reflection of the sun’s rays on the glistening, hyper-concentrated sperm gel made the entire beach light up. Anyone approaching would have to shield their eyes from the scattering of light beaming from the unrestrained spray of Maya’s still-bound monster cock. The ocean, too, went from aqua blue to foaming white. The foaming bubbles of the rising ride tide multiplied in number and volume as they grew more concentrated with Maya’s gift, and the deeper waters 10, 20, and even 30 feet out from the coast blended together with so much cum that sperm cells outnumbered salt particles. It was only after the water level rose high enough to splash against Maya’s own glans that her cock finally dripped out its last few cups of spunk.

Mother nature struggled to accommodate the influx of so much new and dense fluid into its body, sending ripples out east so that the ocean could level itself off yet again. The impact of this well-trained, Japanese futanari’s tension-easing orgasm, even with her land-splitting cock as restricted as it was, would likely be felt all the way over in Hawaii in a couple of weeks. The harbors of her nation’s distant pacific neighbors would be painted with the pearly end product of the one orgasm she just didn’t bother pouring down into a private reservoir. Something about cumming into open waters was especially exhilarating. Maya became lost in thought again, thinking again about all of the organisms that would be touched by her infinitely spreading virility.

“Maya? _”_ A familiar voice questioned behind her? “Could you really not hold off? Chiyo hopes you didn’t cum yourself to sleep. Your fist is still stuck up your butt...”

Maya was completely taken aback by the voice of her lover. She knew who it was without even having to look over her shoulder; after all, Maya didn’t know anyone else who spoke in the third person. It was a habit Chiyo always had, and the fact that she never grew out of it only endeared her to Maya even more. Although she had never led a monogamous lifestyle – not when she was a spoilt young brat with a kayak-sized meat rod looking for a rival, and even less so now that she’d developed so splendidly she could splinter a yacht in two – Chiyo held a special place in Maya’s heart. The days and weeks that they spend exploring each other’s bodies so thoroughly had left the pair with an everlasting, irreplaceable bond. Chiyo’s cock wouldn’t be what it was if not for Maya, and Maya’s cock wouldn’t be what _it_ was if not for Chiyo. To a growth-addicted super-futa, nobody holds as important a role in your life as the futa who forces you to grow beyond your limits time and time and time again. Even though the couple had mutually agreed to live apart, Maya truthfully regretted it. Maya understood the reasons why they couldn’t live together yet, but the strength of those reasons seemed to weaken every month. If only Chiyo would agree to live with Maya at her mansion, they could burst past new limits each and every day. Maya’s head spun imagining just what Chiyo could force her to become. Her chest tightened with need: A need for Chiyo to close the distance between them, to embrace her in a steadfast embrace, and the subsequent need that Chiyo promise to never let go.

Chiyo looked just as erotic as they day they met, and even more beautiful than the last time they parted. Her hips were just as wide as the women they chased together in their youths to recruit as prime cocksleeves. A perfectly bright, flower-print sundress hugged all the round, nurturing curves of her body. Its sheer fabric stretched thin across her lap. Her comparatively modest, C-cup breasts could be seen underneath her dress. Her light but delightfully soft milk mounds were supported by a triangle bikini top, just revealing enough for the darkened edge of her puffy areolae to poke out the sides.

“Chiyo,” Maya whined, looking back at her beloved. Their month of separation only made Maya want her more. “I’m sorry…I-I couldn’t wait. I promise – next time, I’ll finally make it until you get here. Really, I will.” She bumbled through her sentences, slurring a few words as she wiped away mixed tears. “I-If you stay with me though, I’ll never have to wait for you! We can be together for every second of the day, just like old times! Nao can live with us too. Just think of how great that would be!”

“Maya, you know Chiyo can’t live with you…” the more motherly, matured Chiyo stepped forward to come up close and comfort her regrettably neglected sweetheart. As much as she did want to, Chiyo had her reasons for wanting to stick with their original decision to live separated. “Nao needs to live a normal life. She needs to be free, like Chiyo was, so that she can meet so many new friends and flower into a spunk-filled young futanari girl like you and Chiyo used to be.”

Maya knew all too well just how splendid their daughter’s sexual development was going. She wondered, silently, if Chiyo knew exactly how Nao was broadcasting her development to the world.

“Chiyo needs to be there for Nao, and until she’s ready to leave the house Chiyo can’t move back in with you. If we moved in, Nao might never meet _her_ Maya. That’s why we agreed to live apart, remember? Chiyo needs to look after Nao so that she can find her special person out in the world. Then, Nao Jr. will carry _aaaaaaaaaaaaaaall_ of the vigor and energy of you, Chiyo, Nao, and whatever wonderful partner she finds. Maya can’t be a grandma if Nao spends all her time locked up in the mansion playing together with us.”

“I-I know…” Maya sniffled as she recollected herself. She knew Chiyo was right, but the two of them still went through this every time they reunited. Chiyo always had to remind her of why they couldn’t meet more than once every few weeks.

Chiyo pressed her body up against Maya’s. Both of them had their feet in the cum-covered, sandy swamp now. Lovingly, Chiyo gave Maya’s cock a tender caressing while bringing her lips closer to Maya’s ears.

 _“You know,”_ Chiyo whispered, _“once Nao_ does _move out or find her perfect match, Chiyo can move back in with you and we can do things wheneeeeeeeeeever you want…”_

The fire of hope for a far-off, heavenly future ignited in Maya when she heard Chiyo make that promise. Maya could feel her turgid cock stir from its half-sleep, nearly goaded into coming fully erect by just the idea of a week alone with Chiyo.

“What did you have in mind, sweetie?” Maya cooed back, turning her head to stare into Chiyo’s eyes. They could each feel the others breath on their necks, and their pupils crossed from staring at one another from such a short distance. The bridge of Maya’s nose rubbed against Chiyo’s.

“Well…” Chiyo replied, grabbing the meat of her lover’s plump pussy-lips, “maybe Chiyo can show you what she wants to do to you.”

Maya’s feminine sex never felt as amazing as when Chiyo had her hands all over it. She had magic fingers. Chiyo melted the last of Maya’s sadness away by massaging the fat outer labia squeezed between her seated ass and throbbing, rumbling balls. Chiyo’s fingers worked their way inwards, brushing over the muted pink of Maya’s inner lips and hooking softly into her love tunnel. There, Chiyo lightly pulled her hands back in closer to her chest, stretching Maya’s cunt open as widely as it would be stretched. Maya’s box was a special place, reserved only for Chiyo. It had been ever since they first met. Despite its lack of regular use, it could never forget its shape from when Chiyo’s newly awakening, turgid, slave-maker of a cock plunged inside. Chiyo had only grown larger since – so large, in fact, that her unrestrained monster erection had no hope of slipping into Maya’s birth canal. Now, baby making sex lived almost exclusively in the realm of foreplay for them. While Chiyo always had the option of slipping her flaccid cock into Maya and growing to size from there, neither of them had the patience or willpower to keep from growing building-sized cocks before thoughts of penetrative sex entered their brains. When either Maya or Chiyo finally got going, only the cavernous tunnels of their cumveins were ever massive enough to accommodate the other’s fully-engorged lake-makers.

“ _Mmmmm…Chiyo likes the way you’re rubbing your pussy into your rough, veiny balls...It almost makes Chiyo jealous that you have a pair._ ”

While Maya bounced up and down on her testes, squeezing her sopping-wet vulva into them with the weight of her entire upper body, Chiyo gently slipped her other hand down the front of her fully-stuffed swimwear bottoms. Chiyo’s flaccid cock was far smaller than Maya’s. Maya was a bit of a shower, though also still a stupendously capable grower; Chiyo, on the other hand, was a grower in every sense of the word. Her cock was nary the size of thumb while it was flaccid, and the self-control that she had to exert to keep it that way on the entire trip over was all but completely depleted. The sensation of her lover’s pink pressed up against her middle and index fingers sent Chiyo’s heart racing. Blood pumped down into her loins, revealing the sealed power within her world-class futanari dick.

Chiyo’s cock grew in stages. Each throbbing pulse that shook through her meat advanced it by another degree of length, girth, gravity and stiffness – degrees that seemed to never end, coming just as effortlessly in her rod’s twelfth advancement as it did in its third. Her self-control faded away gradually as her tumescent log of veins grew up to size. The knot that anticipation had left in her stomach unwound as she forced a welcome tongue into Maya’s mouth. A soothing warmth filled both of their bodies, heating up their cheeks as the all-consuming metabolism of the cells in their rapidly evolving cocks sent raging fevers creeping up from their loins and into their lower-halves. While they swapped saliva between mouths, Maya’s tongue wrestling weakly in response to Chiyo’s passionate, throat-fucking French kiss, Chiyo’s cock pushed its way forward out of her too-small swimsuit and revealing sundress to frott with her lover’s. Both of their cocks were close to 7 feet in length now. Maya’s was slightly thicker, but either of them could swallow up a wine casket in their cumveins with enough effort. The two of them had well-trained, stretchable cockholes that were built to be accommodating above all else. The wide breadth of their cum-tunnels made them quite leaky, too. Now that Chiyo’s dick could snuggle up against its favorite fleshy counterpart, their oozing, excessive precum could mix together in the same way that their saliva mixed during their breathtaking kiss.

“ _Come on, oujou-sama…_ ” Chiyo pulled her tongue back, breaking their kiss only to egg Maya on. “ _Show me how much cum you were_ really _saving up._ ” Having said her piece, Chiyo dived back into Maya’s mouth, making the trembling, unshaven futa’s eyes roll back into her hear. Maya could only offer submissive whimpers in response.

Putty in her mate’s hands, Maya’s soul shouted in joy. She couldn’t have been made any happier in that moment. Maya thanked the gods for bringing her and Chiyo together all those years ago…For giving her the powerful rival that would she now idolized as a goddess herself.

Maya could feel Chiyo pushing both their erections further. Chiyo’s unrelenting horniness swept Maya up like a storm. Chiyo was the first to break past the infant-like size that Maya’s cock was in when she finally arrived, opening the invitation for Maya to really start growing. She could feel the stuffed, bumpy flesh of Chiyo’s pink-tinged blood-sausage glide past the surface of her own still-restrained “erection.” That fat, wonderful cock boomed with a girth 20%, 50%, 100%, then 200% that of Maya’s. Wine caskets would hardly serve as appropriate sounding beads any longer. Chiyo’s dick exuded a powerful energy, growing longer, thicker, and longer still. Her explosive growth would have pushed Maya to the ground had the vacuum-lock of their sucking lips been any weaker, of if Chiyo let go of her unrelenting grip on Maya’s squirting cunt. Chiyo just couldn’t bring herself to stop rubbing her partner’s love canal.

Maya couldn’t hold herself back any longer, either; Chiyo’s words and the friction of her cock against Maya’s made up the perfect one-two punch that knocked the last of Maya’s inhibitions out of her body. She grew too, her cock racing to catch up with her nurturing wife’s beached-whale of a meatpole.

Together, they allowed the exponential growth of their turgid futanari sex-organs to take over more and more breathing space. Chiyo’s erection always seemed one step ahead of Maya’s in terms of girth, but as soon as Maya got to growing the head of her cock stuck out clearly as the lengthiest of the two. Maya’s incredibly voluminous testes spilled out over more and more land too, inflating with thick, creamy jizz that she could barely hold back. The stockpile of cum growing in her balls flourished to such a hard, dense mass that it turned compressed grains of sand underneath Maya into sandstone. She and her lover were carried up above the ground by its tremendous, rising growth. Maya continued to bounce on her fattening, house-sized love-sack, grinding the plump lips of her pussy into her roiling ball-flesh even more intensely than before. Chiyo also rode the rising wave of Maya’s maturating, powder keg cum-tanks. She bounced on her sopping wet, squirting cunt too, joining her lover in squirting over the fleshy hill of Maya’s spunk factories while their dicks continued to grow. The more Maya’s cock grew, the bigger her sack inflated; however, Chiyo refused to be outdone. While full-package futanari let the size of their brewing loads show on the outside, a well-contained storm of highly-condensed baby-batter raged inside of Chiyo’s core. She could feel a swirling mass of white, hyper-dense jism pulling her prostate down towards the Earth. The gravitational pull that the planet exerted on her internal cum-factory prevented her from getting off of her knees, keeping her from relieving any of the delightfully crushing pressure that she felt in her pelvic floor. The wonderful feedback loop that this caused only brought Chiyo’s cock to greater and greater heights, though still much too small to satisfy her own lust for growth.

Chiyo’s breath-stealing kiss continued to force both herself and Maya to grow to stupendously larger sizes – sizes wildly beyond the hopes or dreams of most common futanari. Maya drowned in pleasure, and the shortness of oxygen that Chiyo had left her with put Maya in a dangerous position. If she kept on, allowing Chiyo to do exactly as she pleased, Maya might fall unconscious. That was the last thing that she wanted. Even a second lost in a quick blackout was unacceptable to her. She fought against Chiyo’s forceful kissing to tear her own lips away. Maya coughed and gasped for oxygen as soon as Chiyo let her go, just before the world around her was about to go dark.

“I love you so much…” Maya blurted out, drool from the kiss running down her cheeks.

“Chiyo loves you too,” Chiyo reciprocated with a smile. She’d already communicated that same message with her impassioned, minute-long smooch, but she knew Maya liked to hear Chiyo say it too.

Both women looked down at the tables of warm flesh and throbbing veins below their bellies. Starting from the roots, both of their pairs of eyes trailed forward together, drinking in yard after yard of cock that had sprung forth from between their legs. At this point, both of their cocks hung heavily over the cum-stained ocean waters. Like ships run up the shore, their two massive, submarine-sized cocks lay partially in the creamy waters of Maya’s private beach, soaking in the steaming fluids of the baby-batter swamp like it was a foot bath at a spa.

Chiyo complimented Maya on the wonderful choice of location for the reunion this week.

“There’s so much good room to grow into here…Chiyo couldn’t even dream of letting loose like this in the city. It’s been so long since Chiyo feels like either of us have been able to let our cocks really breathe, either. Chiyo – _hnff_ – c-can’t even seem to get fully hard anymore.”

There was a pressure still in Chiyo’s gut – an unresolved sexual tension that her body couldn’t yet address. Maya could feel something similar in the core of her being as well. An invisible force seemed to constrict her two-hundred-foot-long beast, like it was stuffed down a pair of tight-fitting pants. Even though her half-chub throbbed freely and with enough punch to send waves resonating out from her semi-submerged urethra, Maya felt held back in the same way as Chiyo. Neither of them was fully hard yet. Those building-scale fuck sticks wouldn’t do to leave them satisfied. They’d surpassed childish levels of growth like that long before Nao was born.

“M-maybe,” Maya started to suggest, “we should let off a _liiiiiiittle_ pressure?” She already had her hands rubbing up against the spongy tissue of her engorged cock, getting started on an orgasm before she could let Chiyo know what fun idea she’d just come up with. “Do you see that island – over there?”

Chiyo looked over to where Maya was pointing. If they both squinted, a speck could be seen on the horizon, just a couple degrees left of where Chiyo’s gargantuan cock was pointed. Maya was already shoving Chiyo’s meat over with her own. While precum drooled out of Maya’s glans like a waterfall, her mouth salivated at the mere thought of what she was about to propose.

“I bought that island too,” Maya chuckled. “I rent it out, but it’s empty right now…There are tons of suites, and they _all_ need a new coat of paint.”

“F-fuck…” Chiyo panted. “That sounds so fucking hot.” She shifted the stone-flattening weight of her cock over to point at the island as well.

Both lovers feverishly stroked their gigaton cocks, accelerating briskly towards orgasm by the delightful chorus of moaning, heavy breathing, and drum-like kicks from their throbbing rods. Every inch of Chiyo’s sex pounded with so much force – so much extra power booming just underneath the surface that was eager to get out – that both her and Maya could see it sending shockwaves across the air. Chiyo could hear her heartbeat as clearly as if it was being fed directly into her eardrums through a blaringly loud headset. Chiyo’s heartbeat matched up in rhythm with the pulsations of Maya’s mountain of futanari virility. Each of the experienced lovers drank in the movements of the other. Maya relished the massage that she received from her thicker half’s roaring sea of cockmeat, while Chiyo’s feminine sex organs quivered and sprayed over her wife’s prodigious, ready-to-erupt sack of wriggling egg-seekers.

Chiyo grunted cutely as she got closer to her orgasm. She could feel the ball of tension in her core starting to lighten and expand, gaping the base of her cumvein so that her viscous ropes could load in. Maya had reached the point of no return as well. Both of their dicks were primed to fire, but neither of them wanted to give in first. They continued to knead into and beat the fleshy, veined skin of their violently shaking cocks, holding back the inevitable releases and only making them more disastrously messy as a result.

“Chiyo doesn’t ever get to cum like this at home…Chiyo always has to hold back so much, I’m not sure if my cock will let me blow.” Chiyo whined. While the pressure in the root of her pole mounted, bulging out her shuttle-thick cumvein, the lips of her glans clamped tightly shut. It almost looked as through her erection had been stuffed with a train cart and then glued closed. “Ch-Chiyo can’t…M-my dick doesn’t wanna…” She blinked out a frustrated tear as she struggled to force her reflexively shut cock to open back up and let her relieve all the pressure in her cock’s self-inflating cum-tummy. She was so used to having to limit her shaft’s power that even this level of orgasm triggered a safety-lock in her subconscious mind. It would have been grossly irresponsible to let this kind of load explode in her densely-crowded neighborhood, but Chiyo struggled to assure her body that it was okay now.

Maya did all that she could to assure her love that it was alright to cum. “Go ahead, babe. Blow your load…Let it all go – just like old times! W-watch, I’ll _gh-hoooooo_ …” Maya bounced on her nuts more quickly, working up her macro-sized cock, readying it to fire. The rumbling of her balls grew louder and louder, and their booming size propelled her and Chiyo even further up into the air. “… _Fiiiiirrrsst!_ ”

Maya’s body tingled with overflowing extasy, rocking back and forth as she stared down at the ocean from stories above sea-level. She felt like a giant, feeling the immense wave’s that Chiyo’s pulsating, backed-up erection sent crashing against her own broad-sided cannon. Those waves – some of them tall enough to surf off of – hardly looked like bathwater splashing in a tub from her position high up on top of Maya’s elephant-dwarfing testes. Every moment, they churned up megaliter after megaliter of unguent nut-butter. Maya’s cock shook with unsteady aim at the green speck all the way over on the horizon as she felt the last of the muscles in her pelvic region give out. The head of her penis opened up like the grate of a missile silo as her dick finally got to experience its first decently-sized release of the day. Concrete-thick love-paste rocketed up the barrel of her shotgun cock, and in a flash over half of Maya’s line of sight was taken up by the sputtering, conical spray of her pale, sperm-dense cream.

“ _Mmmmmppphh~!_ ”

Maya bit her lip as the blowback of her erupting super volcano pushed her thousand-ton sack back against the wall-like levee separating the beach from the rest of the private property behind it. A heated breeze swept over the entire shoreline as the sweltering contents of Maya’s overstuffed nuts flung out towards the very end of her vision, towards the vacated island resort. Billowing clouds of musk and pheromones rose up from the thick layers of human crotch-plaster that Maya painted onto the distant island. White lines thicker than highways splashed down into the deep ocean before being carried down to the seafloor. The incredible density of Maya’s cum made it sink straight down at current-disrupting speeds. The white-water beach that she created earlier looked like a puddle in comparison to the mess she was making now. Her wave-cannon of cream parted the low-lying clouds of water vapor around her, replacing them with a warm front of musk that packed the atmosphere full of her sex’s intoxicating odor.

“ _C-Chiyo is cumming tooooo!!!_ ” The overly-worried MILF finally let go of the mental block that kept her from letting loose. The vibrations of Maya’s cock against hers were too much, and any damage that Chiyo might have done had already been perpetrated by her wife’s dangerously fat, leaky, firehose of a dick. The lips of Chiyo’s pink, squishy crown slackened just enough for the first squirt of jism to slip through; then, the extra bit of loosening that squirt did allowed an even thicker glob to breach the highly-pressurized confines of Chiyo’s terribly distended cumvein. Each successive rope grew thicker and thicker until it streamed out in one long, unending beam of Pacific-painting protein paste.

Pulse after pulse of gummy, viscous cumshot crashed into Maya’s distant, private island. The two world-class futa made craters in the ground with their cum, boring a brand new swimming pool into the concrete at every landing site. The meteoric shower of exploding, creamy bombshells battered every inch of the island, tearing up the land in such a way that created a web of jizz-filled canals that split the single resort island into an archipelago of demolished buildings. Pulverized bricks, exposed rebar, and crumbling concrete lay atop rocky segments of what used to be a billion-dollar piece of land deep off the coast of a calm, scenic ocean. Not an inch of Maya’s ruined island escaped the Earth-reshaping rain of goo. The dark, greenish speck of an island looked just as white now as the rest of the cum-filled ocean. The sea around Maya’s ruined resort island had been completely stained the eggshell white of her and her lover’s cum. Even though the majority of their sticky, rock-blasting ropes sunk to the bottom of the ocean, the violent tides caused by their forceful splashdown mixed up the waters like a blender. That small segment of Japan’s eastern coast grew saltier than the dead sea, hyperfertilized and so thick with cum that it would have been more accurate to say that the water had been diluted by Maya and Chiyo’s spunk than the other way around.

“ _Guh…”_ The island-erasing release of her gigaton cock had only left Chiyo shorter of breath than she had been before. While her panting and lightheadedness only intensified, she could feel the pressure of unmet sexual tension in her gut finally come lose. _“Chiyo can…F-feel herself getting haaaaaaard!_ ” She shouted as her gluttonous tumescence swelled up even fatter, finally able to burst into its fullest and most turgid, vein-popping, diamond-hard, absolutely erect form.

“ _I’m…getting bigger, too!_ ” Maya’s screams joined in with Chiyo’s. Maya could also feel a switch finally flip in the most cum-drunk, pleasure-seeking corner of her brain. With their foreplay finally finished, her unmatched erection finally wanted to come out and enjoy the sun with its gigantic rival.

After having been blown back from the sheer force of Maya’s half-chub cumshot, both she and Chiyo had nearly an extra hundred feet of beach to grow into. Both their dicks throbbed to life, expanding more quickly than they had before. Maya’s cock was at once over two-hundred feet long, and in the blink of her eye it burst forward to almost triple that length. She could swallow up an entire clocktower in her gaping erection and still have room for another. Chiyo’s erection grew almost just as long, though even more impossibly thick. Neither of them could see anything but cockmeat fill in every degree of their vision. Chiyo’s cock was so satisfyingly girthy that it shoved her partner’s fat fuck-sausage completely out of Chiyo’s peripheral vision. Without turning her head, Chiyo might mistakenly assume that the world had disappeared below her. Although she could feel Maya’s rumbling, cooling-tower-sized balls underneath her shins, she could only see two things beneath the clouds: The endless white sea that spread out across the entire horizon, and her own turgid, pink-tinged flesh pointing out at the blue skies. Those skies looked ugly to her. They were much too blue…not nearly white enough for her tastes.

Neither of their rods were light enough to do anything but burr loudly against the sands. If Chiyo or Maya had the leverage to prop them up, they might be mistaken for skyscrapers. In some cities, their cocks would stick far above the ceilings of any flimsy, engineered structures. At this size, Chiyo was far too large to penetrate her juicy, plump-lipped partner. Maya might have been able to accommodate Chiyo, through only if Maya’s quivering box had had a chance to stretch while she rode Chiyo’s hips. Despite the challenges posed by vaginal intercourse at this stage in Chiyo’s whale-smothering growth, her fully engorged cock craved a warm, slippery hole. Frustrated like a spoiled child who had just been told she couldn’t have something her way, Chiyo thrusted her macro cock forward into the rising sea and under the wet sands that made up the coastal floor. The sediment below her shifted around her throbbing meat pole, letting the head of Chiyo’s cock sink a few yards underground. At her current size, that still left the more than half of her sensitive glans unburied.

“ _Oooouuuuughhh~ Chiyo actually really,_ really _likes thisssss…_ ”

The tightly-packed, cum-warmed sands of the beach below turned out to be a wonderfully improvised onahole for Chiyo to thrust her needy god-fucker into.

“Chiyo?” Maya asked, not entirely sure what was going on below her vision. “What are you doing?”

“ _Mmmmhhh…Chiyo is fucking Earth’s tight, hot puhssyyy…”_ She slurred her words as her hips picked up more and more speed. With a supernatural strength fitting of a titan from Green myth – a towering creature on which Chiyo’s cock would still look outlandishly large – she thrust deeper and deeper into the beach’s sands. Before long, her wild pumping had buried her shaft so deep into the ground that it breached the aquifer below, injecting the beachside community’s entire groundwater supply with Chiyo’s life-giving seed. “ _Ffff-fuckihng dish s-shand fweels schoooo ghouuuuuuuuuud…._ ”

Chiyo’s repeated, tower-deep probes into the earth below made the ground around them shake. Maya could feel the might of Chiyo’s penis underneath the sands. Every time her pulsating, sky-splitting meat twitched, it sent shockwaves throughout the entire beach that shook up the space between the individual grains of sand. The more that Chiyo thrust, the more fluid-like the loosely packed ground underneath them became. Maya’s balls sunk slowly into the tumultuous surface of Chiyo’s biome cocksleeve. Watching her wife’s emphatic expression of lust and wildly bucking hips, Maya felt drawn to sink her cock into the sand as well. The more she looked over at how much enjoyment Chiyo was deriving from burying her erection underground, Maya grew increasingly eager to make the Earth into her onahole as well.

The moment that Maya plunged into the depths of the beach, she understood exactly how Chiyo felt. Maya could sense the trembling, tickling sensation of billions of little grains scraping lightly over the surface of her cock. The sand particles vibrated too, forced to move back and forth as they carried the sound waves of Chiyo’s throbbing meat stick. As Maya thrust in deeper, she allowed the natural, left-swooping curve of her turgid tool to dig towards the tunnel that Chiyo was boring with her own land-drilling macro-cock.

“ _O-oh! Maya!_ ” Chiyo jumped at the touch of Maya’s glans against her shaft. She felt her supremely-endowed sweetheart’s precum ooze down the side of her dick, warming the sands around them even more.

Thrust after thrust, the two of them tunneled deeper and deeper into the Earth. The frotting of their two monster cocks made their dig all the more sensational. They slowly descended from their high place above the ground, meeting the sands with their toes again as their snakes sloshed around in the cum-filled groundwater over a hundred yards below. Maya’s sun-blocking balls burrowed their way deeper and deeper into shifting sands. The lovers worked at the ground for what felt like hours, relishing the sensation of every tiny, vibrating rock that massaged their island-breakers. At a certain point, Maya found just enough footing to rear back her ass and thrust with the full force of her body. The million-pound testes behind her shook up with the motion of Maya’s hips, smacking against the sand repeatedly, sending whatever still-dry parts of the beach that remained high into the sky and onto the walkway behind the beach’s levee. The nuclear impacts of her swinging balls crushed the weighed-down, precum and jism-soaked sand into ultra-fine silica dust. The shaking that she and Chiyo could feel underneath their toes intensified into an earthquake. The rhythmic slamming of Maya’s colossal scrotum into the ground sent s-waves out for miles in every direction. When both she and Chiyo’s cocks finally reached bedrock, they continued to thrust into it as if it were a pillow. The unmatched hardness of their full erections deformed the lithospheric plate below them, sending even more seismic waves throughout the ground.

“ _C-Chiyo…_ ” Maya squeaked, holding her breath as she felt another orgasm coming on. She gripped Chiyo’s hand tightly. “ _Are you gonna cum too?”_

 _“Uhnnn…Mmmhmm…!_ ” Chiyo nodded, squeezing her eyes shut as her legs started to cramp. She tried increasing the speed of her shaking hips, but she’d been throwing around so much weight for so long that her tired muscles could barely keep up such coordinated movements.

Maya moved her hips faster too, impacting the sands at even greater speeds that left her balls a blushing red. All of the smacking agitated the cum inside, mixing it up into an extra-thick batter that she could feel flooding into her urethra yet again.

“ _Cum with me, Chiyo!_ _Let it out…L-lets cum again!_ _Give my beach all your fucking cuuuuuuum!_ ”

Taking the initiative this time, Maya pulled Chiyo in for another deep, full-tongue smooch. Chiyo would have fallen over without her Earth-splitting cock as an anchor. No longer needing the movement of her hips to carry her over the edge, Chiyo’s urethra opened up wide and enthusiastically once she had another taste of her soulmate’s saliva. Both of them came together, blasting holes through whatever immovable objects that their cum-streams’ unstoppable force was directed at.

The cock-induced earthquake stopped, but only for a brief moment. Neither of them could bare the additional sensation of thrusting while their rods poured out more hot, creamy injections into the planet’s crust. Their semen filled up cracks in the stone like molten lava. The holes that their twin erections bored in the Earth pushed towards the mantle. While the loads from their God-blimping cocks mixed up the planet’s second layer, teralitres of pressurized cock snot blew back up the cocksleeve tunnels that they’d drilled. Geysers of cum shot up from multiple points all across the beach and for miles out into the ocean. White droplets of virile futanari seed rained down on them like a tropical storm. Even half a mile up the shoreline, Maya’s sprawling beachside estate was plastered with cum. Even though the now-ruined island resort had crumbled under the direct fire of the two supreme MILFs’ legendary dicks, Maya’s personal mansion _was_ painted white that day. The indirect rain of cum, splashed back up into the sky from their session of hyperphallic terraforming, was much gentler on buildings.

As their cocks started to wane, so too did the springs of cum that bubbled out of the Earth. The beach was completely submerged now. Chiyo and Maya floated in an ocean that, for as far as their eyes could see, was entirely made of their own steaming cum. The musky haze rising off of the endless, white sea produced a dense fog that limited their vision of the ocean to less than a mile off the shore, but they could tell that their cum had reached far, far beyond that. The levee behind them, tall as a two-story house, was the only thing that kept a flood of cock-juice running over the mainland. The concrete wall looked like the edge of a swimming pool now: separating wet and dry by only a few inches in height. Maya’s sack had never felt lighter, but she could still feel a soreness in her cumvein from how bloated and protractedly gaped her orgasms had left it. Chiyo, too, felt almost entirely empty. Although it had been weeks since she got to let loose like that, she’d be nursing a tender urethra for even longer. She might even need to plug up her cock for a few days, lest she leak precum wherever she walked like a burst pipe.

While soaking in the heated “waters” of her new cummy hot springs, Maya drifted a few inches towards Chiyo. Maya gripped her love around the waist and buried one of Chiyo’s arms in cleavage. Maya felt happier while she was snuggled up close to her old “rival.”

“Soooooo…” Maya’s voice trailed. “W-When do you think I can see you again?”

Chiyo’s mind was still awash with post-orgasm clarity. If she was asked that question again at this time – while she couldn’t deny the fact that she missed Maya every day they were apart – how else was Chiyo supposed to answer?

“Maybe…Maybe Chiyo can call a babysitter and stay an extra night...”


End file.
